One Soul Two Loves
by SharkPierce908
Summary: The demon butler has to chose between two people. Who will he pick? Sebastian x William, Sebastian x Ciel


It was the middle of the night. A small drift of snow fell from the heavens and down to the world below. The London streets were empty as the man walked through the streets. The snowflakes started to kiss his pale face; also making his black suit coat to stand out. He adjusted his glasses as he got to the front of his house. He shoved his hand into his pocket fishing for his keys. Stops. He felt that he was here. His lime green eyes locked to the dark and gloomy area behind him; there he saw two red eyes.

"You're late." The 'person' stated as he walked out from the dark shadows. His lime green eyes studied the man before him; he had jet black hair. Sadly, a good looking face. He wore a black tail-coat, a white button-up shirt, black tie, along with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

The Shinigami sighed softly as he kept his lime greens eyes on him. "I had overtime." He replied in a emotionless tone. He was wearing something close to this demon. But, his raven hair was nicely and neatly combed-back, he wears rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He wore black dress pants, shoes, gloves and tie, and a white button-up shirt. "Ah. I see, William." The demon said in a normal tone of voice; as he watched William pull out his keys and unlock the old oak door. "What are you even doing here, Sebastian? Shouldn't you be with your so called master?" Sebastian felt shivers go down his back as he heard William talk about his Young Master. "No." The demon walked up in front of William, while he turned around to look at him. "My Young Lord is retired for the night." Sebastian answered as he lifted William's chin up, leaning before him to gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Not here." William hissed as he grabbed Sebastian's tie, pulling him into the darkness of his home; hearing the soft click of the old oak door close behind them.

William stopped in his tracks in the darkness. His lime green eyes seem to give a light shine. He did feel the demon's arm around his waist and his hot warm breath against his cold neck. But, now. He didn't. He hated that demon, he doesn't even understand why he let him in his life. "Demon?" He called out. Waited a few seconds. No reply. "Sebastian?" William could hear his voice echo through out the dark and empty hallways.

A small smirk came onto the demon's pale lips. Sebastian knew William knew where he was. He just love to play tricks on his mind.

Before William knew what just happened. His arms were pinned against the wall; you could hear the crack to his back as he hit the wall. The Shinigami could feel hot breath against his lips. "I'm right here, love." Sebastian replied. "Tch. Don't even call me that." William hissed as he felt Sebastian's warm lips softly press against his cold ones. William melted into the small kiss, while he felt Sebastian's hands let go of his wrists and circled around his waist; pulling his body closer to his.

The demon smirked into the small kiss, when William wrapped his arms around his neck; keeping their bodies even closer together. Sebastian made the kiss hotter, nibbling on William's bottom lip. The butler heard and felt the Shinigami moaned into his mouth as William opened his mouth; letting him take control, and he hated letting Sebastian take over him. Sebastian's skillful tongue snaked into the warm and hot full entrance, wrapping his tongue around his.

The Shinigami wrapped his legs around the demon's waist, while playing with Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian's hands went down to William's ass and massaged it hardly, having the kiss go deeper. William groaned as he pulled on Sebastian's hair. This made the kiss break, leaving a trail of saliva tracking out of their mouths. Sebastian's mouth bit down onto William's neck. "Let go, demon..." The shinigami moaned; trying to force his eyes open.

Blood went down on his neck, along going into Sebastian's mouth. "Mmm." Sebastian moaned lightly as he licked the blood off his neck into his hot throat. William placed a hand on the demon's chest and pushed. Until, Sebastian let go of his body. William weakly stood on his two feet, taking in his surroundings. He slowly started to walk away into the darkness of the hallways, when he heard Sebastian speak "Leaving me?" "Tch. Your choice, demon." He replied as he came to a red door and weakly opened it. He stepped into the room as he felt Sebastian come up behind him, pushing him onto the bed, getting ontop of him. "Alright, My Love." Sebastian kissed William on the cheek gently. "I said don't call me that." The shinigami snapped as he pushed Sebastian onto the bed next to him. He placed his glasses on the nightstand, letting his lime green eyes closed. "Night, babe~" William kicked Sebastian and his cold chuckle was the last thing he heard; before he went out cold.

The next morning, the demon woke up early. Sebastian lazily opened his eyes. Trying to remember where he was. William's house. He slowly sat up; having some of his bones crack. He rubbed his eyes as he looked over at the clock. 5:30pm. He only had a half hour to get back to his master. He got a strange and odd feeling when he thought about his master, but shook it off his mind. The demon's red eyes looked over at the sleeping William. He chuckled. William did look cute with his hair messed up. He pulled the covers away from his body, standing up; hearing his knees crack. The butler walked over to William's side of the bed and pulled the red covers back over his body and left without a sound.

A bust of shining light awoke him. "Morning, Master." A deep tone voice spoke as the small body came to sit up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Toda-" "Where did you go last night?" The lazily voice from the boy asked. Sebastian slowly turned around to look at a young boy with bluish gray hair, with his right eye also bluish gray and a slightly pink and purple left eye; that held their contract. "What do you mean? I was here all night, My Young Lord." "Don't lie to me." The Young Master; named Ciel snapped. "I went to your room and office last night and you weren't there." The butler look at his Master and walked to the side of the bed. "Sorry, My Lord. But, I can't simply tell you." Ciel looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why is that Sebastian?" Sebastian looked at Ciel with emotionless red eyes. "Because even though we have a contract. Doesn't mean I can tell you everything."

His Lord fully looked at him, with a question looked. But, pushed it away and sighed. "Fine. You can go." Was all he said. This kinda hit Sebastian too hard and hurted by the words, surprising. "Yes, My Lord." He replied, giving him a bow and stood up and walked to the entrance of his Lord's room. As soon as he opened the door "Wait. Sebastian. Ciel spoke, watching him. "Yes, Master?" The demon-butler asked, turning to look at him.

"I can't believe I'm about to order this. But." He let out a sigh; as if he was scared to say it. "...Kiss me." Ciel ordered him in a light tone. Sebastian was taken away by the order. But, nodded. "If you wish, My Lord." Sebastian watched as Ciel's small body relaxed and sat at the edge of the bed, waiting. The demon slowly started to walked up to his master, hearing the door click behind him.

Sebastian kneed before his Master, looking right into his eyes. Ciel must have known what he was thinking. "Yes, Sebastian. I do want this to happen." The butler nodded and cupped his face in his hands gently and leaned forward, kissing a little bit more deeper than he wanted. But, Ciel didn't seem to know as he shyly wrapped his thin arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing back. The kiss melted into their lips as Sebastian felt the nibble of Ciel's teeth on his bottom lip; telling him to continue, if he only wished.

The demon tongue licked his Master's bottom lip, asking for entrance, his arms slipping around Ciel's think waist. His Master opened his mouth, letting Sebastian's tongue in. The butler's tongue snaked into his mouth and played along with with Ciel's tongue. After, a while they both pulled apart. Ciel fastly pulled away from Sebastian, not meeting eye to eyes. "That is all. You may go." The Master spoke in a fast tone. "Yes, Master." Sebastian replied, giving a quick bow and left the room. When the door closed behind him; he sighed. He now had to chose William or his Master. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned against the dorr. The demon now knows this is going to be hard and painful.


End file.
